customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 10 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:DDB7:EBC7:10D4:25D-20190702014224
[[]] [[]] • 12 minutes ago Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc-C8x7CKP9fojMr5QDj4_A Billy Moody9 months ago OH MY GOD! to me I thought that Richard was shocked when the Hogg Family won the $80,000 jackpot holy smokes! Show less REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCys5BHSOZ8A3FgrykHzUqRQ Nico Lafavore6 years ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCctEp0Uy0PDa7P_sR8bDItQ Andyd4 austin2@gsn.com7 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXcTni6IM3OaRYG6wF1JdnA Murielle Osien8 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY1_6lo-Yjw95MFvAkIoiwA Afi James8 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw4VB6Vg1cxpkaIMUCT02jw ajk8 years ago First off, sorry to the Holcombs for what happened to them after the show with house burning down. Least you had some blessings with a baby and marriage though. As for the show, the one thing I don't like about sudden death is......the way the show is edited now, if the first person doesn't get the answer, you know the other team will win because they edit out faceoffs where nobody got an answer on the board. I'd like to see them waive this rule for sudden death if they could, to add drama. Show less REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCA2xJ7GMb0TgB8diPezWJ-Q Barber7478 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe3gLxPjuZXJAOTwCK9TgXQ stopdropandroll9 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn_wJQNELBsHoU5tV34YD2A eepruls9 years ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc-C8x7CKP9fojMr5QDj4_A Billy Moody2 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2gcYLho9lldvchMad5hfGw Andrew Schroy1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjDGifOxOw_FnhL2y04bDbA Hunter W9 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv-Qe8U-nmgkqgYhinKIjeg Danny M10 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClfznYH1TSMLMDyCLfVOl_A Paul Burgos10 years ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNzfCmYgzQk5d1ErsLXuVyQ Ricky Cockerill1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRJ-iqYdEdQ-UeWajbA0Yhw T-Bone Hubbard10 months ago Yes, this was INDEED Richard Karn's 3rd Season of Family Feud Notice the camera zooming during the Face-off? That's how I noticed Show less REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClQe83H_ZXFv1u1cZVqEKFg John Lee10 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw4VB6Vg1cxpkaIMUCT02jw ajk10 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClQe83H_ZXFv1u1cZVqEKFg John Lee10 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOLbgujlhSNTV0s1FACBpdw Wheeloffortunefan99911 years ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIAbyeKL8E8-k6BMylLCwBg Dan Sheffer11 years ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince1 year ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVnik4Ex2Nl_bBS1h4SegAA mrhorgan11 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClQe83H_ZXFv1u1cZVqEKFg John Lee11 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo0h3zo4hMqXgYiVUJpJg1A Sky E9 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince2 years ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince8 months ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLpsC55tjhT9KeN9VWcJ2yg jeremy arnold6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo0h3zo4hMqXgYiVUJpJg1A Sky E10 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV3lwLLhP7jZNEe_yKBES5A Themightymario1012 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo0h3zo4hMqXgYiVUJpJg1A Sky E10 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvPkse-9tHszqLb3p6Pn7Bg billy prince2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgryX8sW_0fJy-DGtLXba3g Scottwilkie182 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2gcYLho9lldvchMad5hfGw Andrew Schroy1 year ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo0h3zo4hMqXgYiVUJpJg1A Sky E10 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo0h3zo4hMqXgYiVUJpJg1A Sky E6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLpsC55tjhT9KeN9VWcJ2yg jeremy arnold6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLpsC55tjhT9KeN9VWcJ2yg jeremy arnold6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLpsC55tjhT9KeN9VWcJ2yg jeremy arnold6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLpsC55tjhT9KeN9VWcJ2yg jeremy arnold6 months ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNf4ppL0j5cZNaUZKgfRhVA Jadyn Miller2 years ago 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZQoPKrcrklmfoW4nBNb7pg pressmin2 years ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmPipb01ZtTfyMaJsh5Exzw Jacob Richardson2 years ago 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 year ago 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRJ-iqYdEdQ-UeWajbA0Yhw T-Bone Hubbard1 year ago REPLY